


Post-War Sweets

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cake, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sharing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperately looking for something edible in the fridge, Megatron sighed when he didn’t find any sweets. He was craving something sickeningly sweet, something to hold him over until the morning. He huffed and shut the fridge door only to turn around and perk up at the sight of a big cake resting on the counter. Where was that little delight when he had first entered the room? Bah, no matter. It was about to disappear as quickly as it had appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-War Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/gifts).



> Fic Trade with Reddle who requested Post-War TFP Optimus/Megatron. ^v^ 
> 
> Warning: domestic fluff lies ahead!

It was late. And according to the small clock on the nightstand, it was four in the morning. It was definitely past the time a normal being would’ve been awake, but Megatron had still found himself wide awake and standing in front of an open fridge.

He couldn't sleep peacefully in times of peace! Ever since both sides had agreed to a truce, he hadn’t slept right, always expecting a blaster to shoot at him from every corner. Of course, Optimus had reassured him time and time again that no one was going to attack and that this was truly a time of peace. They could rebuild Cybertron and enter into a second Golden Age. Still, that wasn’t the only reason the Ex-Warlord was up at such an hour.

There was an unexpectedly loud growl from Megatron's upsettingly underfed tanks. Domestic life hadn’t been very kind to his protoform… He growled back at his tanks and cursed the fact that his hunger was getting the best of him.

Desperately looking for something edible in the fridge, Megatron sighed when he didn’t find any sweets. He was craving something sickeningly sweet, something to hold him over until the morning. He huffed and shut the fridge door only to turn around and perk up at the sight of a big cake resting on the counter. Where was that little delight when he had first entered the room? Bah, no matter. It was about to disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

He cut himself a big piece with a knife from the drawer and engulfed it right then and there. He stuffed it into his hungering mouth with his thick claws, fangs chomping down on it like he was some starving beast. He hummed out his approval. The sponge was light and airy and just as satisfying as its thick, extremely rich chocolate frosting. Megatron licked some of the left over icing off of his claws, not wanting to waste such a treat.

As he reached for a second piece, he didn’t even bother with a knife. His claws barely grazed the icing when a cough from the corner of the room startled him. Megatron jumped back, his protoform jiggling widely from the quick motion. He went to fire his cannon when he realized that he had taken it off his arm before recharge. Scrap!

“Megatron,” Oh. Okay, calm down, it was just his sparkmate. “You should’ve just said that you hadn’t had enough for dinner.” Optimus gave him a gentle smile. He sauntered over to his mate, thighs brushing against each other, and wrapped an arm around his expanded waistline, his own chubby belly bumping into him. Domestic life had been spoiling the Prime and his protoform, almost making him as chubby as Megatron.

Megatron placed a servo over his gut and sighed, “You placed the cake on the counter didn’t you?"

"Mmhm,” OP hummed, fingers tracing the outline of a back-roll on his mate. “I thought you’d want it. Go on, help yourself it’s for you anyway." An unexpected growl came from Optimus’ tanks all of a sudden. They both blinked and looked at the cake. “… On second thought, you wouldn’t mind sharing, right?”

Megatron smiled. “No not at all,” he nudged his helm against his mate’s and picked up the cake. “Let’s take this into the other room.” Optimus followed behind him, optics flicking down a few times to admire his plump aft. They both sat down on the couch, setting the cake right in front of them on the table.

The Ex-Warlord cut two big pieces out and held one up to the Prime. Optimus bit down on the wedge and ate without a noise but some sweet frosting got on his faceplate since he couldn't quite fit his mouth around the thickness of the slice. Megatron decided that his little Prime was so cute with his chubby cheeks stuffed to the brim with cake and lips smothered in frosting.

Optimus reached for the other slice and lifted the thick slice up, holding it to Megs’ mouth. Megatron bit down just as OP moved his free servo to the side of his belly and gave a gentle squeeze. The piece didn’t last long at all, the last being the frosting that Megs licked off of his claws when he was done.

Optimus cut a couple of slices for them. "Another?" he asked, smiling when he heard the other’s tanks grumble and whine. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said, moving the slice to his lips. The treat was pushed into his mouth, and he hummed as he chewed, savoring the dessert as well as his partner’s company.

“Mhmm, so good…” he hummed, then brought the other slice to Optimus’ lips. He took two small bites and then crammed the rest into his mouth while Megatron cut two more pieces. It was relatively quiet in their apartment, only the sounds of moaning and chewing breaking up the silence.

Still they could only continue this pattern for so long before either the cake was gone or they were both full. Thirty minutes went by, with some teasing in-between, and two more cut pieces ended up in Megatron’s or Optimus’ tanks. Both were starting to feel the way their armor pinched and tried to contain their bursting protoforms. It was Optimus who had let out a small whine, voicing his discomfort.

“Had enough, my little Prime?” Megatron crooned, rubbing his stuffed belly. 

“Yes,” Optimus sighed heavily. He’d definitely reached his limit with the cake.

“Mmh, even when there’s still some left?” Megatron chuckled deeply. “Alright sweetspark, just sit back and relax,” He gave a little pinch to the taut metal, then slid his servo up to the cubby belly. It circled over his belly in a gentle rub and gave a little pinch at the flab every once in a while. From there, Megatron used both servos to grope at the soft chub and curvy rolls. Optimus mewled loudly in pleasure.

“Aahh, oh, Primus,” The Prime panted. He leaned into each rub, almost ending up half on the couch and half of Megatron. Megs smirked, feeling so proud that he was the only one who could make Optimus Prime putty in his servos.

The Ex-Warlord was about to start sampling the frosting from his sparkmate’s servos when OP motioned to the platter. “Mega.. tron,” Optimus huffed, licking at the frosting littering his cheeks. “Please… you finish the rest…” Red optics looked down at the platter, there were only two pieces left.

“It was a rather good cake,” Megatron mused as he grabbed both pieces at the same time and stuffed them into his mouth. He sucked at his claws, making sure to get every little bit of icing off of them. Once deemed clean enough, he groaned as he leaned back into the couch, servos resting on his overly stuffed protoform. Both mechs rubbed at their full bellies in slow, soft circles.

“Want to go back to the berthroom?” Optimus asked him, moving his helm to rest against his shoulder.

Megatron almost laughed at the question. “I wouldn’t even move if Unicron was behind us, Prime.” Indeed, he had planned to spend the rest of their recharge napping on the couch. The very idea of trying to move with his bulk, recently stuffed at that, nearly gave him a processor ache.

“Then move over some,” Megatron felt servos nudge at the rolls on his side. “I’m getting a bit squished.”

Now he laughed. Even with his belly taking up most of the space, he still managed to pull Optimus onto him so that he could lay on top of him. “Better?”

“Mmhmm,” The Prime nearly purred, tiredly rubbing his faceplate against his plush chassis. “Better than the plushest berth on all of Cybertron…”

Normally, Megatron would’ve shot back something to try and say that he wasn’t getting soft, but he wouldn’t deny Optimus the rest of his recharge. At least he had the plushest pillow on all of Cybertron resting on top of him, he thought. He rubbed Optimus’ back, merely feeling the softness of it, and pulled him closer. Domestic life, he decided, had been very nice to both of them.


End file.
